Hundreds of XYZs
by QB Kanen
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles collection of each ZeXal shipping. Ranges from Friendship to Romance. Different plots and settings will vary for each one, there will be very rare cases of two same ships but with different stories. Starting A's.
1. Aceshipping, Memento

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Memento  
**Shipping:** Aceshipping (Yuuma x No. 39: Hope)  
**Characters:** Yuma Tsukumo and No. 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope. Friendship / Gen pair.  
**Genre:** Hurt and Comfort, Friendship  
**Setting:** Post-Canon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings & Notes: **Yuma is older (I'd say some time after his high school graduation at least). There will be some feels of nostalgia even though some mentioned events happened just recently in the anime.  
**Words: **1043

* * *

Hands swatted away the dust that sat for several years. Slim fingers picked up objects off the wooden floor, gently putting them in boxes nearby. There went the old books, old magazines that had been read many times over, clothes that won't fit anymore, loose nets that some places were stretched out than others, holiday cards and scrunched up letters, and worn out dueling gears.

The top of the trunk was swiped clean. A framed photo of two adventurers was moved to the top of one of the filled boxes. More dust flew around the attic as things were opened and moved around. Yuma flickered his eyes over to one of the trunks pushed away to the far side of the room.

There was a lock on the trunk and surely, he doesn't remember what key was needed to unlock it. He scrambled around, continued his cleaning until some sort of key was found. He went through four keys that was scattered, lost under the old junk but none had seem to be able to open it.

More magazines - dueling and news. A frown formed with his lips, reading over the news that took record of the dueling days he was in. Fans seemed to like his heated duel with Gauche. And Ryouga. And Tron...

He closed it before he could spend the rest of the day reading old magazines that would bring old nostalgia memories. He was a Duel Champion, a hero who brought hope to Heartland and had everyone smiling. He tossed a pile of magazines in the boxes while some others went to the trash.

Another key. He chuck it in the keyhole of the lock and it refused to turn. It didn't fit properly. He glided several large artifacts to get his stuff out of the way.

Yuma sat back, taking a short rest from all the hard work. He felt a metallic object clang softly against the back of his head, he turned around his body and there it was. The Emperor's Key hung down from the hammock, the neck strings tied firmly to the net. He grasped the trinket with his hand, memories flooding back that he had left it behind here some a while ago.

He untied the strings from the hammock and let it hang around his neck, the Key resting over his shirt. He cleared the top of his desk. Threw away rusty pencils with hard, worn out erasers, and pens that won't write. Highlighters no longer colors and markers still give a smell and coloring pencils that needed to be sharpened was batched up together in a case.

Rolled up maps, many different sizes and shapes of magnifying glasses, odd-shaped dice, feathers preserved in plastic wrappings, and smaller ancient artifacts had been organized in the boxes. In one of the drawers, a key laid under scraps of paper and scissors.

Once more, Yuma put the key in the lock and▬click! The lid opened as it bounced up, the trunk was a bit over-filled and it had been forced to hold it all under the lid with a lock. Uniforms from his school years. Yuma took out the red, green, and blue shirts he had worn in junior high. Dark blue pants and old brown school shoes came next.

Under his school uniforms was the legacy. His hand moved slower, his eyes staring at the folded up D-Gazer, dust on the green lenses next to the red D-Pad that doesn't work anymore after years of daily use until it broke. He set them aside. There was a photo of Yuma as the Duel Champion when he was younger, his broad smile was the spotlight and his posture was just like how he used to be. He gazed sadly at the photos, he felt his heart squeeze a bit from certain images. Images that had caught Yuma in the middle of a conversation, talking to no one visible but air. It wasn't just some reaction. He was smiling and one of his eyes was closed like he was giving a wink.

Then that photo came into view. He remembered the time his sister had given him it and asked him questions about it after the World Duel Carnival event. Shortly after his duel with a photographer duelist, Shuuta, had taken a picture of the group▬with the spirit in the background on the side.

A pair of gloves and wristbands and armbands laid on top of his red vest with the white hood and grey-white pants with orange crescent-shaped moons patterned on the leggings and his old shoes. He put them all in a box, smiling slightly to himself as he remembered the old days.

He returned to close the trunk, but noticed a card was lying at the very bottom. Yuma picked it up and flipped it over, expecting it to be perhaps one of his level four monsters or perhaps a trap. It was Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope. He ran his fingers over the card, it was still in a good condition over the years. Amazing, he thought and held onto it firmly. He could never forget the legacy a spirit had left behind to him.

How long has it been that he's been gone, he wondered momentarily before he remembered. It definitely has been a long while. His happiness when he dueled, even with the Numbers that was causing havoc in the city. The times he summoned Hope and that he grew as a duelist over time during partnership with Astral.

"Master." A silhouette appeared by Yuma's side. Yuma was a bit startled from Hope appearing but smiled weakly at his monster companion.

"Hope..." Yuma looked down at the card, before he looked up at the warrior. "We will win through this... Dueling or not, I will win for us, and Astral!"

Seeming to had approved of his strong-willed heart, who would never forget a companion and partner. Hope shone brightly as he dissolved into many sparkles until it died out. Yuma walked over to the box with a photo of his parents, he put the card next to it before picking the box up and carrying it down the stairs.

* * *

**I'll be doing at least a drabble / oneshot of every ship there is so far. Even if the list is still growing, I will continue to write them.**

**The link to the list of ZeXal ships is on my profile. There are over 200 of them.**

**Next up is Accidentshipping. **


	2. Accidentshipping, Scars

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Scars  
**Shipping:** Accidentshipping (IV x Rio)  
**Characters:** IV and Rio Kamishiro. Friendship / Gen pair.  
**Genre:** Hurt and Comfort, Friendship  
**Setting:** Post-WDC  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** Spoilers hinting from 57-58 and 60-62. Mild language.  
**Words:** 675

* * *

It tore him apart. It was eating him alive. He suffered through the guilt and regret. It clawed at his very beating heart. It made his stomach sicken. He was on fire. Inside, he felt he was being burned up. It wasn't like any fire burning where the heat would be so hot one would flinch at the touch and their skin would literally be burnt.

It twisted him. Because of him, he got that scar that would remind him for the rest of his life. He had to tell himself that the victim possibly had it much worse. He never knew the truth then, but even then, why did he even do it?

_Damn it._ He followed his father's orders so he could go back to normal! The twisted duelist himself! How could he save his family if he just sat around and didn't move forward?

He couldn't stand the card that he tore it into two then into pieces. He was _furious_. So was Tron. But he was so damn furious that he got so frustrated and started laughing. He wasn't laughing because he felt like it. He laughed to provoke his bastard father and to relief himself from all the anger that was building up inside. He had snapped and barked at Tron countless of times after the duel he had with Ryouga. Of course, it didn't change anything.

He was meant to lose. He had no faith in him at all! He didn't give a damn on what happened to his own son. His fingers curled, clenched so hard that the nails left marks into his palms▬ tearing the skin. He hated waiting, but he've gotten to wait for his brothers' decision. They had been used as tools for revenge. They never wanted to be used that way! The only one who had most likely knew was V.

"IV?" He whipped his head after hearing his name being called. He shouldn't be too careless outside with all the people. Who knows what kind of fan would do. But it wasn't a fan.

He regretted it. His whole body tensed at the familiar face. Now that he was paying attention, that voice was quiet and cautious. It was all clear to her now. She knew then. In her eyes, it showed she knew. Her brother must've told her. He couldn't dare to say the name. The person he had shamed with his own borrowed card.

Rio has a long kimono-like clothing to cover her legs and arms. She has a loose-fitting hat, enough to block the sun from her eyes. IV could see it. The remaining bandages that was left. His eyes cast downwards. Under those bandages were likely to be scars and patches from the incident.

"I'm sorry. I shamed you, this is my fault." Rio came closer and put her bandage-free hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't mean to." Her soft, hard voice sounded out. She gripped his shoulder, oh what could she possibly be feeling right now. The pain she had to go through was far more than he could ever imagine. How was she not mad at him?

"He...did that to me. He set it up. I can't forgive him." Rio let her hand drop to her side and looked to the side. She's a strong young woman, she knows what she's saying. "I won't let him lay a hand on my older brother. I won't let him turn into a criminal...Ryouga...isn't like that...!"

Rio was gritting her teeth. Flaring up to protect his brother...

"I want to save Father...Tron," he closed his eyes briefly. "Ryouga...he will fight him."

IV let his lips form into a grim smile. Rio had returned as a powerful young lady who would save and protect his brother from evil. IV felt envy of her. He, too, wanted to protect his own brothers. His heart felt more at ease, he knew that she had forgave him for his inimical actions.

* * *

**Eh, something seemed...out out place here but it shall do.**

**Next up is Accusedshipping.**


	3. Accusedshipping, Typing Lessons

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Typing Lessons  
**Shipping:** Accusedshipping (Yuuma x Todoroki x Kotori)  
**Characters:** Yuma Tsukumo, Kotori Mizuki, and Takashi Todoroki. Friendship / Gen some.  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Setting:** Missing scene  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings & Notes:** N/A  
**Words:** 342

* * *

Yuma placed his fingers over the keyboard, fingers in place, ready to go. On the screen was a typing test, easy level and slow. He lifted up his palms to see the letters his fingers are on. A, S, D, F and J, K, L, ;. His thumbs always on the space bar. He looked up at the computer screen on what he has to type.

"Crap, where's D?" He groaned and did a quick scan to find the letter key. He pressed on the button once he found it and clicked on another letter quickly according to the lesson. Yuma was doing a little better than when he started taking typing lessons his friends, Kotori and Takashi had forced him to do.

He was doing about three letters in two minutes. Now he could do ten and improving. He often forgot to keep his fingers on the home row that Kotori whacked him over the head to keep him reminded of the proper rule. He wasn't any better at typing with just his middle and index fingers either.

Always searching for the letters. He once yelled out in frustration when he couldn't find the letter C and thought for sure it was missing. He often questioned the lessons it gave which he thought it was ridiculous. It surprised them that he never questioned about the keyboard letters' placing since it was all jumbled out and scrabbled.

"I can't find P. Where is P?"

"Top row. Above your pinky."

"Gee thanks, Class Rep."

Takashi faced towards his friend and pointed to where P is with his stylus. Yuma's face brighten once he saw it and said his proper thanks.

"Come on, Yuma! The lessons will get harder as you go." Kotori tried to encourage him. Yuma grumbled a response but continued. He felt a bit proud that he was making much less mistakes and that he would be just like Kotori, or even Takashi if he tried hard enough.

_The quik brown foxx jumped over the ;lazy dogg._

* * *

**In episode 11, Yuma typing skills on looking up information shows to be not very good like his classmates could do. And so...the idea sprang that his two friends would help him on that.**

**Next up is Actshipping.**


	4. Actshipping, Lucid

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Lucid  
**Shipping:** Actshipping (Dark Yuuma x Astral)  
**Characters:** Astral, Dark Yuma, and Yuma Tsukumo. Intended to be Gen pair, although it can be seen as any relationship.  
**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Setting:** Post-WDC, slight AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** The 'Dark Yuma' is the Yuma from episode 20 when he faked to be under Mist's control. The fandom still kept the ideal of Dark Yuma even after to be proven a troll.  
**Words: **638

* * *

Astral watched over Yuma while he slept. Himself being the only light inside the room aside from the occasional moonlight shining in through the window. His face showed sincere concern and thoughtful. Ever since the World Duel Carnival, he could feel the sleeping boy's feelings in his heart waver and falter. As much as Yuma tried to hide it, Astral knew it was there. The small portion of darkness.

Astral hovered over his partner, placing his hand on his head and closed his eyes. Yuna's memories and emotions came flowing around him as the spirit searched deep within his heart. It seemed to be hidden that it gave Astral a bit time to discover it. He swooped in closer as his body form dissolved, transporting into another dimension.

This time was not the airship inside the Key. The atmosphere was heavy. Astral's eyes were dilating, taking in a realization of Yuma's inner darkness. It was much more than he had thought. The air felt suffocating and tight, but being a spirit as its advantages. Deep thoughts echoed in and out of Astral's mind, some out of loneliness and depression. Other from closed up hate Yuma tried not to spread, due to Tron.

He floated his body around in a small circle. His bright golden eyes landed on the only other thing that showed in the dark. He could make out his human form and shape. There seemed to be an aura around it, showing more of its' features.

Yuma.

His head was slanted slightly downwards, a loose arm cross over his chest, light grey pants with astonishing familiar patterns on the leggings. But he couldn't see his eyes. They had gotten shadowed over.

The boy raised his arm slowly, extending it towards Astral. The spirit was taken aback from his eerie motions.

"The heart..." He spoke, it echoed faintly. He opened his hand, his palm facing the other. His teeth barred, radiating his feelings of turmoil and anger.

"Give...it back," snarled Dark Yuma. In a blur of time, Astral felt a strong force of emotions. They were powerful and overwhelming. He couldn't read this Yuma's heart as much as he could on the Yuma he knows.

Astral was puzzled by Dark Yuma's desires. His needs, his _existence_.

"If I crush your heart...will you disappear?" It asked him, curling his fingers into a tight fist as a display. Astral's eyes widened by his words. Does he even have a heart? A beating, flesh body organ called a heart? He lowered his arm, his lips loosened into a firm line.

Astral moved haltingly, his yellow eyes gazing at the boy. He flipped his hand upwards, stuck out two fingers and did a gesture. He was inviting Astral to come closer. He once more approached him with caution. This isn't exactly the same Yuma. Who knows what his dark half would act.

Dark Yuma reached out, grasping the alien's hand, placing it over his chest. Over where his beating heart lay behind. After several moments, he tried to pull back. He refused to let him go. Dark Yuma gripped on his hand tightly that the spirit's hand started to sink into his clothes straight on.

"The heart... Can you...feel it," he spoke faintly. His deepened voice low. Astral felt it pulse right into his hand. It was an odd sensation. His transparent hand had went halfway through his body, to his heart.

Dark Yuma began to grow dim and fade into the darkness in the dimension. He jerked his head forward just over the other's shoulder.

"Mine." His last spoken word seem to echo in his alien-like ears, trying to grasp for the meaning of this meeting. A pure mind with an overflowing heart.

* * *

**Dark Yuma is a bit developed here, so you might have to do some thinking to try to figure out what's going on and his character. For more on Dark Yuma's 'fanon' characterization, I can point you to my profile that will have a link. **

**Next up is Adventureshipping! One of my favorites!**


	5. Adventureshipping, Warmth

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Warmth  
**Shipping:** Adventureshipping (Kazuma x Mirai)  
**Characters:** Kazuma Tsukumo and Mirai. M/F pair.  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure  
**Setting:** Pre-Canon  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** They'll be around in their late teens, before their children was born.  
**Words:** 293

* * *

He shielded his eyes with his hand from the bright white snow. He turned his head slowly through the snowstorm that doesn't seem to be lifting up since it came.

He shied back into the cave and sat right close to the fire. The bright glow shone on his face and in his eyes. Mirai was shivering and pulled onto her gloves and wrapped her arms around her knees. She inched closer to the heat for more warmth.

"We'll -" his throat seemed to had gone dry once he spoke. It stiffened and there was hardly any moist. Kazuma coughed, "We'll get out soon."

Mirai could only seem to nod in response, hugging herself tighter. Her eyes scattered around the small dark room for something. She didn't know what. She longed for that something.

She shifted once more and felt cool air whoosh past her skin, making her shiver harshly. Mirai took a deep breath and closed her eyes. During that brief moment, a piece of cloth was tied around her neck.

"You ca- can have it." Kazuma reassured her once she took notice of it. He crawled over to her and offered his open arms.

Mirai was shivering, she was cold from the freezing cold - that they're up on the mountains and in the middle of a snow storm. Cold air would rush in and seem to circle them around and try to knock them down.

Some camping school trip it should be.

Mirai numbly moved to him, letting herself get wrapped around by Kazuma's strong and warm arms. They were also sopping wet from the snow but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted warmth, and another day to live on.

* * *

**Rather short than I wanted it to be. Eh. This is pretty much between their platonic relationship and their romantic relationship. **

**Next up is Aloneshipping.**


	6. Aloneshipping, Path

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Path  
**Shipping**: Aloneshipping (Haruto x Fuuya). - / Gen pair.  
**Characters:** Haruto Tenjo and Fuuya Okudaira.  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Setting:** Post-Season 1  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings & Notes:** It might not be too clear.  
**Words:** 141

* * *

There was a boy who came by on the bridge every evening, stopped and watched the water flow and the boats sail out to the sunset. People walked past him. They would never ask why a young boy like himself was out all alone in the city.

They were probably searching for him. Maybe they didn't notice his escape yet.

Perhaps Kaito is looking for him. Or still out hunting Numbers with a wild pleasure of dueling and stealing their souls even though he says he doesn't like his job.

Across the glimmering water, just below the orange sun was another bridge. Another boy. He looked lost and downcast.

He had that same feeling as him. He knows that well.

All too well.

Now he just gotta cross the water, the bridge, make his own path connecting them both.

* * *

**Next up is Altershipping.**


	7. Altershipping, Peace

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Peace  
**Shipping:** Altershipping (III x Ryouga/Shark x Yuuma). Romance / M/M/M pair.  
**Characters:** Yuma Tsukumo, Ryouga Kamishiro, and III.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance  
**Setting:** Post-Season 3. In Ryouga's home.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** -  
**Words:** 204

* * *

Yuma laid on the couch, he leaned into a slim teenage boy. He sat properly at the end of the sofa and had an arm wrapped around Yuma's abdomen protectively. His deep blue eyes half dazed, as if he was about to fall asleep. Yuma rested his head on Ryouga's upper arm.

At the other end of the couch was another teen, pink hair curls covered parts of his eyes. He was asleep, just barely holding onto Yuma's hand with his own.

Ryouga stretched his body, extending his arm over to reach a quilt to cover the bundle on his furniture. He dragged the blanket over to III to cover him up as well, with Yuma's help since he was the closest.

He leaned into the back of the sofa and let his head rest on the boy's black hair spikes and gently brushed the red bangs out of his face to the side with his fingers. Yuma seem to cuddle up more and grasped III's hand tightly and began to doze off.

Shark let the corners of his lips curl up in a soft smile at the two with him and closed his scratchy eyes from tiredness.

* * *

**Next up is Alternativeshipping.**


	8. Alternativeshipping, Displeased

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Displeased  
**Shipping:** Alternativeshipping (Dark Astral x Zeal). Gen, can be seen as M/M pair.  
**Characters:** Black Mist and Zearu.  
**Genre:** Action, General  
**Setting:** After Kaito vs. Astral/Yuma duel inside the Emperor's Key.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** 'Zearu' is the fusion form, ZEXAL.  
**Words:** 348

* * *

Just when Yuma and Astral thought they were free to de-fuse and go meet up with their friends outside. Right after Kaito had vanished from their duel. A shadowy force wrapped themselves around their limbs, holding them in place.

_What's going on!?_, Yuma thought frantically. He was already a bit worn out from the duel draw blast previously. A silhouette of Astral appeared next to their overlayed form.

"Yuma, look out!" He warned his comrade. More appendages lashed out at them. They latched themselves onto their captive while several feelers roamed freely.

A cackle sounded out in the dense dimension, showing thyself before them.

"How nice of you two to _bond_," sneered the dark version of Astral, his face showed disgust and bitterness. Of all times, the supposedly powerful Numbers had to come out. He stayed afloat, with his tentacles still attached to the ZEXAL form. Black Mist definitely doesn't like this at all. Number 96 cannot let anything more powerful than it in order to achieve their mission.

The dimension inside the Key suddenly seem to be shaking. The machinery structure itself wasn't affected by it.

Astral turned to Yuma quickly, shouting, "We must get out of here!"

He half-nodded and sharpened his energy to slice the appendages from his body. Black Mist growled and went to attack once more. Zearu turned to dodge the reckless move, more tentacles came his way and wrapped themselves around his limbs again.

The boy scowled and tried to move his limbs with all his strength to get released. Before he knew it, Number 96 slammed him into the misty ground.

He gripped his face with his smooth hands, his nails digging into his skin. The Numbers monster snarled, "I ain't done with you, my servant."

Zearu braced himself, covered in a strong yellow aura glow to push Black Mist and to get out of here. Something was happening outside and it wasn't anything good. A bright light emerged in between the two and shone brighter, shoving Black Mist back into the card where he belonged.

* * *

**Next up is Angershipping.**


	9. Angershipping, Nightmare

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Nightmare  
**Shipping:** Angershipping (IV x Dr. Faker). - / Gen.  
**Characters:** III, IV, and Dr. Faker.  
**Genre:** Horror  
**Setting:** Pre-canon / AUish. Set before Tron showed himself to his own sons, therefore IV does not have his scar.  
**Rating:** T-M  
**Warnings & Notes:** Blood, body horror  
**Words:** 588

* * *

Feet thumped in the hallways, passing doors and split corridors. Suspicions would arise, slamming the doors open then leaving swiftly afterwards after a quick scan of the rooms behind the doors. A pair of feet was quicker and louder than the other one who seems to keep falling behind and more quiet.

There was a low whine, followed with a hushed whisper. The footsteps faded not too long after. Something seemed chilling about their presence, it seemed off. They were acting as if they were hunting someone down, a predator creeping in their prey's territory.

The crazed scientist had been up for over 24 hours, his head concentrated on his large project he had been working on for years. He was overly obsessed with power - a bad sign of a scientist one would say. He was a ruthless and merciless man, truly a mastermind behind a cheerful city like Heartland.

Soft beeping of the lab computers sounded, it had been showing a lot of activity since Dr. Faker's recent findings in an expedition.

Doors got thrown open, dim lighting burst into the laboratory. Dr. Faker peered over his shoulder at the intruders, his face turned from a scowl to a questionable look, his face still grim. He gave his chair a whirl to face the two▬one he almost didn't notice that he was so close behind the taller one in the doorway. Chris, the elder brother, wasn't with them. The middle brother gestured the other to stay put and marched forward to the doctor.

His face was grim, his eyes fierce and truculent. The whiteness of his eyes was bloodshot around his maroon pupils, it made his appearance more terrifying.

"Where is Father?" He asked sharply as he tried to keep his voice leveled. Dr. Faker's eyebrows furrowed, causing more wrinkles to appear on his forehead. The boy's fist clenched tighter, his knuckles turned white from his usual natural tan skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He already planned ahead on what to say. Why can't he say it? He felt like he was froze to the spot, his small eyes still looking straight ahead at the boy. His eyes seemed to be getting redder. Crimson, thick liquid started to fall from his eyes. It trailed down to the underside of his chin and dripped onto his shirt.

_What in the world...?_

"Where...is Father?" He spoke louder, more blood dripping out. Staining his shirt and trousers. His skin suddenly seem to be peeling and getting frayed out. The bottom lip had melted away, showing his pink gums and bloodied teeth. His clothes were getting more blood stains as it seemed to be tearing itself apart little by little.

Flesh from his jaw blopped out to the ground, showing the jaw bone. The eyelids under his eyes sagged and began to bleed more profusely. Dr. Faker had never seen such a thing like this, he was then taken aback of the boy's next movement.

He curled the corners of his upper lip into a smile, expanded it into a large grin he could do. His throat began to melt as well as his upper face. He began laughing menacingly. His appearance was now beyond _terrifying_ him. A whimper sounded from behind him.

"Nii-sama..." His hand was outstretched towards his brother, his hand trembling. The scientist does not like this. What in the world was happening. This was not possible...!

Dr. Faker forced himself out of trance. He awoke with a startle, his breath hitched and his heart beating rapidly. He felt his blood ran cold, paleness already upon his body. He sat up and looked at his hand.

_'Just a dream...'_

* * *

**Initially it was going to be crack, then a normal setting...and then this. **

**Alright well then, next up is Anxietyshipping! Quite a popular ship among the fandom, aye?**


	10. Anxietyshipping, Hardships

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Hardships  
**Shipping:** Anxietyshipping (Kaito x Droite). Intended M/F pair.  
**Characters:** Kaito Tenjo and Droite.  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Hurt / Comfort  
**Setting:** Before Season 3, when Droite still has her memories of love.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** -  
**Words: **504

* * *

Always worrying about him. His brother, and Kaito's safety. How much did he use his photon mode today? Has he collected any Numbers cards? It was rare of the hunter to return to the base with a frustrated look in his absolutely gorgeous blue-grey eyes she finds herself staring at into before he vanishes. She often forced herself to focus on her tasks without anyone catching her in her daydreams and thoughts. Droite wasn't going to let her worries stress her out from her career.

There wasn't any time for love. With Kaito hunting for the Numbers, Haruto often out doing his job and in bed to rest, there won't be any free time. Even getting decent sleep was out of question with such a busy schedule. It wasn't an everyday sighting she'd see him.

After hearing about Kaito's near breakdown, again, and demanding for a recharge of his photon mode to last longer. She couldn't be any more concerned about him than before. Droite was about to walk by the room he was in to regain his energy. Her feet stopped, she looked at the large white door that was closed for privacy. Droite gripped on the folders with paperwork and classified records in them.

_Just five minutes_.

With her mind made up, she pushed the door open and walked in. There he was, laying on a lab table in the middle of the room. Machines beeped in a soothing rhythm; Mr. Heartland had somehow gotten the ones that weren't annoying to the ears. Droite cautiously walked over, silencing her heels from clanking too much on the wax floors. Kaito must be at peace ▬ the rest he hadn't had in so _long_.

There was a tint of sadness in her eyes, making them shine brighter than usual. She clasped her hand over Kaito's own and gave it a heartfelt squeeze. They've been through enough and there was much more to come. The woman didn't even want to think about it. On what would possibly happen.

It didn't stop her from hoping that things would lighten up, both for Kaito and the city. So often she had wished and hoped that they wouldn't have to suffer no more ▬ awaiting for a miracle.

Droite gazed over his resting body, her eyes fell on his spectacular face. Strong emotions erupted and bubbled up in her chest, the feelings of love swirling in her abdomen. Just looking at his lips made her heart race. She breathed out.

_No, I mustn't_, she told herself. However, her body movements wasn't going to cooperate. With her free hand, she brushed her thumb across his face gently as she let her fingers slip into his blonde soft hair, her thumb rested on his dark green hair locks that hung down in front of his ear. Droite leaned in and pecked on his cheek, a tear pooled at the corner of her eye.

* * *

**The more I write this, the more I ship Anxietyshipping...slowly. Oh man. ▬Not that I have any complaints.**

**Next up is Assinateshipping.**


	11. Assassinateshipping, Manipulation

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Manipulation  
**Shipping:** Assassinateshipping (Ryouga/Shark x Dr. Faker). -  
**Characters:** Ryouga Kamishiro.  
**Genre:** Hurt No Comfort, Crime  
**Setting:** Post 61-62, AUish - if Ryouga was still under Tron's control.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings & Notes:** -  
**Words:** 179

* * *

Hate, anger, rage. Those things were the emotions Ryouga felt at that moment. The soon-to-be criminal marched on. His bright pink aura surrounded him from the influence of Number 32: Shark Drake. The more he thought about it, the more the darkness in his heart spread.

He was angry. He had been lied to. He didn't care at this point. He was going to pay for what he did to his sister.

Hate, anger, rage. Alive inside his head, he told himself repeatedly of his goal. No matter what anybody said who had tried to put some sense into Shark himself. He wasn't going to hear it.

He had to avenge his sister. His fists clenched tightly that it shook with anger. Its knuckles white. He was practically storming into any room just to find his target. Ryouga bypassed the guards with ease, knocking them with whatever weapon they had. Smashed the Obots into pieces despite of their traps.

Hate, anger, rage. The strong emotions of a shark's wrath, even his roar was full of it.

* * *

**Was stuck with this one, but hopefully I managed it. **

**Next up is Arclightshipping.**


	12. Arclightshipping, Pet Dog

**|Hundreds of XYZs**  
**Title:** Pet Dog  
**Shipping:** Arclightshipping (Bryo IV x III). Family / Gen.  
**Characters:** Bryon Arclight, V, IV, and III.  
**Genre:** Family  
**Setting:** Pre-Canon.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings & Notes:** -  
**Words:** 247

* * *

"Father, what are we getting?" asked a young boy. His maroon-purple eyes shone with excitement when they entered a pet shop. Bryon chuckled and told him the same saying he had said.

"You'll see." IV gave a small pout and glanced around at all kinds of animals that were kept in their cages, pens, tanks, and cubicles.

V was carrying their youngest brother of the three, III, in his arms since he was still so small. III curiously watched the people play with the hamsters and guinea pigs in their pens. Their father was talking with one of the employers and IV just so happen to run off.

IV grinned as he watched the baby hamsters bundle up together in a hollow cylinder they're in. They were so small...and fast. He had tried to catch several of them despite they kept running around and biting him.

After he heard his father call for him, he dashed back to them. He got scolded for running off, but he let it slide. IV looked at the dogs in their cages. Some were asleep and others were awake and pacing around in the small space.

"We're getting a dog?" Bryon smiled down at his son and patted his back before nodding.

"Well, yes. You three decide on a good one," he spoke to his sons and looked at V who smiled sincerely and nodded. They proceeded to their search for a pet dog they'd want.

* * *

**Could've been out sooner, but was stuck on writing it and got tired of being stuck with it - so that's why I cut it out so short towards the end. **

**Next up is Arcticshipping.**


End file.
